Retrouvailles
by Ruby RedFire
Summary: Que ressentons-nous quand on retrouve par hasard un vieil ami d'il y a dix ans dans une rue marchande? Que celui-ci s'avère être son grand amour? De plus quand on a construit une vie depuis? Plongez-vous dans la vie d'Axel le temps de ce One-Shot... Rating M [LEMON /!\] Merci à ma beta-lectrice que j'aime très fort *o*


Hello~ Voici un nouvel one-shot tout droit sorti de ma tête il y a peu de temps. Un AkuRoku, mon pêché mignon ^o^)/  
Amusez-vous bien o/

 **DISCLAIMER** : Aucuns des personnages cités ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent. Ils appartiennent uniquement à Monsieur Nomura et Square Enix.

 **TITRE:** Retrouvailles 

* * *

Avez-vous déjà connu l'amour? Le grand, le vrai? Celui qui nous donne envie de vite sortir du travail, et de courir comme un malade dans les rues pour vite le retrouver? Celui, qui même après plusieurs années, nous donne encore des papillons dans le ventre? Celui avec lequel vous finissez les phrases de l'autre? Cette espèce de fusion qui n'arrive que très rarement…

Je l'ai connu une fois, j'étais à l'Université, il entré au lycée, c'était beau. Ça a duré le temps de mes années de fac... On s'était même pris un petit logement ensemble. Un petit truc qu'on peu qualifier de minable, maintenant... Mais c'était chez nous. Et c'était chaud, bon... J'étais ton premier, mais tu n'étais pas le mien... Mais le premier que j'ai aimé pour de vrai. Celui avec qui je voulais vieillir. Malgré tes airs innocents, une fois que tu y avais goûté, t'en redemandais à tout moment, à la limite de l'indécence. Ça te prenait limite n'importe où... Les folies de la jeunesse…

J'ai trente-deux ans maintenant. Et j'ai troqué l'appartement minable pour quelque chose de plus grand, mais moins chaleureux puisque tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Oui, ce grand amour un jour m'a lâché sur le bord de la route. Me jetant de la voiture en marche. C'était horrible. Je suis tombé tellement bas. J'étais anéanti, et rongé par la haine... Ce petit blond que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, celui pour qui j'aurais tout donné... Donner tout ce que je pouvais pour te rendre heureux, car ton sourire et tes larmes de joies me rendaient heureux, c'était ma récompense et j'y ressentais une fierté, être le seul qui te rendais heureux ainsi.

Mais un jour tu m'as dis "Axel, il faut qu'on parle..." Une angoisse est apparue en moi. Et oui, j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur, car tu m'as dit que tu "avais besoin d'espace" et qu'on "allait trop vite" aussi qu'on "était trop jeune et qu'on a encore la vie devant nous"... Et tu voulais "voir de nouveaux horizons". Et j'ai remarqué que ton sac était déjà dans l'entrée. J'ai pas compris, et je t'ai demandé pourquoi! Et si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal... J'avais l'impression que tu partais à cause de moi. Que je n'avais pas su te donner ce que tu voulais... Tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas de ma faute... Mais dans ce cas... Pourquoi me suis-je senti coupable pendant longtemps? C'était douloureux... Au lieu de chercher du travail à la fin de mes études j'ai plongé dans la dépression, et j'ai fini par perdre notre logement, me forçant à rentrer chez mes parents.

Maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai un bon job, un appartement plus que correct, et un petit ami. Ça fait six mois que lui et moi sommes ensemble. C'est sympa, il s'appelle Saix, il a toujours l'air renfrogné mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est doux... Ça fait du bien de connaître à nouveau la sensation de rentrer pour quelqu'un le soir, de retrouver quelqu'un qui nous aime et qu'on aime en retour... Mais ce n'est pas comme avec toi, il manque quelque chose... C'est bien avec lui, mais ouais... Manque un truc... Je ne me sens pas complet comme avec toi... Serais-tu mon âme soeur? Le seul avec qui je pouvais me sentir si bien? J'aurais dû te courir après, te retenir, te convaincre que nous deux, c'était du solide. Que c'était pour la vie... Mais je n'ai pas si quoi te dire tellement j'étais sous le choc en dehors de pourquoi…

Avec Saix, on s'est rencontrés au bureau, je travaille dans le quartier de la finance de la cité, il était mon supérieur au départ, et j'ai vite gravi les échelons et suis devenu le sien en quelques années... Et un soir, en sortant du bureau ensemble, on est sortis boire un verre, comme d'autres soirs, pour se détendre après une journée stressante, et il m'a ramené chez lui... Pour un "dernier verre", je n'ai pas refusé... Et ça c'est terminé dans son lit... Ce petit manège de se détendre dans le lit de l'autre a duré presque un an avant qu'on ne se mette officiellement ensemble. Cela fait six mois... Je passe chez le bijoutier, une bonne bouteille de champagne dans mon sac, je suis peut-être fleur bleue, mais j'ai envie de marquer ces six mois. Et puis je l'aime... Et rester avec lui me fait de plus en plus envie. Et dire qu'au début je ne te trouvais pas commode... Haha! Ça me fait bien rire avec le recul.

Je récupère la commande que j'avais passée il y a deux jours, un anneau en or blanc. Je paye le bijoutier et repars. Des chocolats seraient bien aussi? Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, non je n'ai pas le temps, si je veux être rentré avant lui. Je presse le pas et par mégarde je bouscule quelqu'un. Je m'excuse, mais quand cette personne lève les yeux vers moi, j'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme. Tu te tiens devant moi. Roxas... Tes yeux s'écarquillent, les miens également. Je bafouille quelque chose qui ne veut absolument rien dire. Te faisant doucement rire. On ne s'est pas revu depuis dix ans.

\- Wow Axel, t'es bien sapé... Plus rien à voir quand était ensemble.  
\- euh... Ouais... J'ai un bon poste là où je travaille... Hum... Qu'est ce que tu deviens?

Je remarque un tatouage qui dépasse de ton col. Et quelques piercings aux oreilles, dont un industriel, ainsi qu'un écarteur à l'oreille droite.

\- Je suis devenu artiste tatoueur...  
\- c'est bien, vraiment…  
\- fouais, je travaille dans un salon en centre ville.  
\- eh bien, je suis content si tu as trouvé ton truc... J'me rappel que ça t'angoissais pas mal à l'époque...  
\- Ouais…

Je vois ses yeux se poser sur mon sac, portant la marque du champagne que j'ai acheté. C'est gênant comme situation... Il siffle un coup, les sourcils levés.

\- Wow, eh beh dis donc, c'est pas de la merde!  
\- Euh.. Ouais...  
\- une occasion spéciale à fêter?  
\- euuuh...  
\- vas-y tu peux me le dire...  
\- six mois de relation.  
\- sympa... Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?  
\- Ouais, cinq ans maintenant, c'était mon chef de service.  
\- c'était?  
\- oui, depuis j'ai pris du galon, et j'ai un plus haut poste maintenant.  
\- c'est cool.  
\- et toi? T'as quelqu'un?  
\- nope.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire après ça... C'est embarrassant ce genre de situation. Comment interagir avec quelqu'un avec qui on a été si proche…

\- m'enfin si t'as toujours en projet de te faire tatouer, n'hésite pas, passe au salon, j'te ferai un truc qui claque!  
\- euh ouais, mais nan, c'est plus en projet...  
\- oh? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui voulais à tout prix te faire tatouer... Attends, c'était quoi déjà? Ah oui! Ton chiffre porte-bonheur, le numéro huit en chiffre romain!  
\- haha! Ouais c'est vrai... Je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes...  
\- eh ouais... Bon aller, j'te laisse à ta soirée en... Tête à tête! À plus.

Pourquoi je dis que le huit est mon chiffre porte-bonheur ? Tout simplement parce que je t'ai rencontré un 8 Août. Tout bêtement…

Il repart, les mains dans les poches. J'me sens bizarre... Je rentre chez moi, et prépare le dîner, dresse une jolie table. C'est pas vraiment son truc à Saix, mais dans de rares occasions il sait faire un effort. Quand il rentre il m'embrasse, puis nous nous mettons à table. Nous ne mentionnons pas le pourquoi de ce petit tête à tête, et profitons juste de la soirée.

Toute la soirée j'ai voulu lui donner la bague, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne l'ai pas fait. L'écrin est toujours dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je le range dans ma serviette. Je me mets au lit, rejoins par Saix. Il tente un rapprochement, mais n'étant pas d'humeur à ça, je prétexte le stresse du travail, puis me tourne.

Les jours qui ont suivi j'ai ressenti comme un malaise. Pas venant de Saix, mais venant de moi. L'écrin, toujours dans ma serviette... L'envie de la ramener à la boutique me traverse l'esprit…

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'ai revu Roxas. Dans les transports qui me ramènent du travail, j'ai remarqué que je passais devant son salon à chaque fois. Un soir en rentrant, je descends plus tôt que prévu, et me rends devant le salon où travaille Roxas... Mais qu'est ce que je fais...? J'entre et vois Roxas derrière le comptoir. Il me sourit.

\- Alors beau gosse, t'as changé d'avis?  
\- Salut. Ouais.  
\- Okay, viens derrière.

Je le suis dans un couloir qui mène dans une petite pièce avec un fauteuil qui ressemble à un fauteuil de dentiste, et son matériel pour tatouer ses clients est poser sur un petit meuble à roulettes. Il y a aussi une chaise à roulette, type bureau.

\- Tu sais ce que tu veux je suppose...  
\- Ouais ... Le chiffre huit en chiffre romain.  
\- le huit porte chance, hein... Haha! Tu sais où tu veux le faire?  
\- Euh... Pas vraiment…

Je le vois s'installer sur une table avec un papier et un crayon en main.

\- hum... Un endroit discret... Que seul ton mec pourrait voir, ça serait pas mal!  
\- hum... C'est pas son truc.  
\- J'peux me permettre une remarque?  
\- vas-y.  
\- Il est nul. Chacun son kiffe, je sais, mais y'a rien de mal là dedans, faut sortir des clichés. Et du coup c'est pour ça que t'as pas encore fais?  
\- je sais pas, peut-être... J'pense que ça m'est surtout sorti de la tête.  
\- hm, je vois... Alors... Si je peux me permettre, je le verrais bien au niveau de l'aine, t'as un super V et avec un tatoo ça le fera grave.  
\- Vas pour la alors. À gauche.  
\- Okay.

Il commence à gribouiller plusieurs fois le chiffre huit, de plusieurs tailles différentes et me les montrent. J'en choisi un, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Il retourne sur son bureau sort une autre feuille et redessine ce que je désire. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- À poil!  
\- Pardon?!  
\- Je déconne, mais ouais, baisse ton fute.

Je m'exécute puis après l'application d'une pommade et les mesures d'hygiène obligatoires, l'heure de me faire tatouer arrive. Ce n'est pas indolore mais ça passe. On discute, de tout, de rien, de nos vies puis il me pose une question.

\- Et alors? Il a kiffé la bague?  
\- de quoi?  
\- Ouais, j't'ai vu ranger un écrin dans ta poche.  
\- ah... Je ne l'ai pas encore donnée.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- je sais pas...  
\- tu l'aimes?  
\- pas autant que toi…

Merde! Ça m'a échappé!

\- Aïe!  
\- Désolé, je voulais pas... Euh... Pourquoi tu me dis ça?!  
\- Désolé c'était pas intentionnel, c'est sorti tout seul...  
\- c'est pas grave…

Sans un mot de plus, il finit mon tattoo. Une fois terminé je peux admirer le résultat dans le miroir à disposition, j'en suis content, j'aurais du faire ça plus tôt. Je paie ce que je dois puis sors de la boutique, je me dirige vers une station pour prendre le prochain tramway.

Quand je rentre enfin à la maison, le soleil est déjà couché et Saix m'attend dans le salon.

\- où étais-tu?  
\- En ville.

Je vais dans la chambre, pose mes affaires et vais dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. En sortant de la douche, Saïx est dans la salle de bain lui aussi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le tatouage sur mon bas ventre.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?  
\- te mets pas en boule pour ça...  
\- je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire ce genre de connerie...  
\- de toute façon c'est mon corps, pas le tien... Et c'est quelque chose dont j'avais envie depuis plusieurs années.  
\- bien.

Il sort de la salle de bain. Quand je le rejoins dans la chambre, il a décidé de tirer la gueule.

J'ai revu Roxas depuis le tatouage. À plusieurs reprises même. On sort régulièrement après le travail pour boire un café en centre ville, on réapprend à se connaître. Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents de l'époque où nous étions ensemble.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que je suis passé dans son salon... Et à la maison y'a comme un froid. C'est assez tendu, à peine si on s'adresse la parole. Alors traîner un peu en ville et voir Roxas me change les idées, c'est une sacrée bouffée d'air frais. C'est comme si cette séparation n'avait pas eu lieu. Même si on n'a pas eu de rapprochement dans ce sens là. Mais j'ai retrouvé l'ami qu'il était pour moi.

C'est l'heure de nous quitter, il fais froid dehors et je vois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. D'un coup il tire sur ma cravate et m'embrasse... Par automatisme je répond à son baiser, et ma langue retrouve la sienne. Une douce chaleur se répand en moi, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et le rapproche de moi. Il interrompt le baiser et me regarde tendrement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai fais y'a dix ans maintenant... Vraiment... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça... Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te recontacter...  
\- t'aurais dû...  
\- Ouais... Ça te dis de... De venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi?

Je redescend d'un coup sur terre, je regarde l'heure et constate avec horreur que ça fait trois heures que je devrais être rentré.

\- une prochaine fois peut-être, je dois rentrer...  
\- c'est dommage...  
\- une prochaine fois, promis.  
\- okay…

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, le désir monte en moi, mais à contrecœur je m'éloigne de lui pour rentrer chez moi.

Quand je rentre, deux sacs de sport remplis sont sur le pallier. Je ne comprends pas et appel Saïx, qui me rejoint.

\- c'est quoi ça?  
\- c'est terminé.  
\- pardon?  
\- t'as bien entendu. Je suis sorti en ville pour une course. Et la, à la sorti d'un bar je te vois toi, en train de rouler une pelle à une espèce de junkie? Donc c'est à ça que t'occupes tes heures en dehors du boulot?! Ça dure depuis combien de temps?!  
\- c'est pas ce que tu-  
\- T'sais quoi? J'veux rien savoir, garde tes excuses à deux balles. J'me tire.

Il prend ses sacs et par sans un regard en arrière.

Les jours passent, et étrangement après notre rupture je n'ai rien ressenti, aucune culpabilité, aucun sentiment triste, rien. Peut-être un peu de soulagement. C'est peut-être la maturité qui fait qu'on encaisse mieux ce genre de chose. Ou alors je suis un connard. Je continue de voir malgré tout de voir Roxas. Quand je lui ai annoncé que Saix avait rompu, il s'est excusé. Mais de toute façon ça aurait bien fini par arriver. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux et avec le recule, ça avait changé entre nous.

Ce soir j'invite Roxas chez moi, pour un petit tête à tête, le genre de soirée qu'on se faisait avant, une pizza et un film. Je porte un jean délavé, et un t-shirt vert foncé. Une tenue décontractée pour une soirée tranquille. Quand la sonnette de l'interphone et retentit, je décroche, c'est toi... Ponctuel. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour je t'entende toquer à la porte. J'ouvre. Tu te tiens devant moi, les mains dans les poches de ta veste en cuir. Je me recule, te laissant passer devant moi, je referme derrière toi. Je te vois détailler un peu l'environnement. Tu retires ta veste, je l'accroche au porte-manteaux. Je te demande ce que tu veux boire. Tu me réponds "ce que t'as...". Je sors deux bières, ta préférée. Tu me souris. Malgré les années, c'est facile, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Puis nous nous installons dans le canapé et lance un film. Nos soirées film, c'était pas tellement pour regarder la télé, mais juste être entre nous, sans personnes autour. Pas de potes, pas de famille. D'ailleurs pour être sûr d'être tranquille, nous avions pris l'habitude de débrancher nos téléphones, en disant que ça attendrait le lendemain.

Nous sommes devant un film d'action, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il a commencé quand la pizza arrive. Je paie le livreur et retourne au salon, la pose sur la table basse. Nous mangeons peu, préférant rester blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Je sens ta main passer sous mon t-shirt, caresser mon ventre, descendant plus bas, puis remontant. Un frisson parcours mon corps. Je sens un frisson parcourir le tiens quand mes doigts descendent sur ta chute de reins. Tu te redresses et me regardes, les yeux remplis de désir. Je sais ce que tu veux, puisque je veux la même chose. Tu te places à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasses. C'est fougueux. Ta langue n'a aucun mal à trouver la mienne, je peux sentir que tu as également un piercing à celle-ci. Tu ondules ton bassin contre le mien, faisant grimper la température de nos corps. À la hâte tu retires ton t-shirt, je retire rapidement le mien et te ramène contre moi, t'embrassant. Des soupirs de plaisir nous échappent. Je déboutonne ton pantalon, tu en fais de même avec le mien. tu te redresses pour me permettre de te l'enlever avec plus de facilité, je te retire également ton sous-vêtement, j'en fais de même avec mon jean puis mon boxer, tout deux se retrouvant au sol. J'entame de longues caresses sur ton phallus gonflé par le désir. Tu amènes mes doigts vers ta bouche et en prends trois, les humidifiant, me jetant un regard lubrique. Je t'embrasse dans le cou, le mordillant de temps à autre. Tes gémissements se font entendre de plus en plus fort, je retire mes doigts de ta bouche et vient titiller ton entrée, le faisant glisser lentement à l'intérieur. Je te sens te contracter, j'attends que tu te détendes puis en entre un second. À l'entrée du second tu me mords l'épaule, un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de tes lèvres. Je ne bouge plus et accentue les caresses sur ton sexe. Tu me dis de bouger, ce que je fais, faisant de lent va-et-vient. Puis tu gémis, m'en réclamant plus. Je retire mes doigts et me penche pour prendre un préservatif dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je le sors de son emballage et l'enfile sur mon sexe érigé. Tu t'allonges et écartes les jambes sans aucune gêne. Je me place entre elles et entre doucement en toi, je te vois grimacer, mais tu me fais signe de continuer. Entièrement en toi, je ne bouge plus, puis quand tu es prêt, tu me mordille l'oreille et me chuchote de bouger. Ce que je fais. Doucement. Faisant monter lentement mais sûrement le plaisir. Puis plus vite. À ta demande. Tu griffes mon dos sous mes coups de butoir. Puis tes gémissements se font plus forts, se transformant en cris de plaisir. T'es au bord de la jouissance. Je sens que moi aussi. Je caresse ta verge au rythme de mes va-et-vient, tu jouis dans ma main. L'orgasme me rattrape, jouissant à l'intérieur. Je me retire, allongé contre toi, la respiration saccadée, nous savourons notre orgasme et redescendons lentement. Je retire le préservatif usagé et vais le jeter à la poubelle.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, je te retrouve assis, essuyant les quelques traces de sperme sur ton ventre. Je t'emmène dans ma chambre et nous nous mettons au lit. Tu viens te blottir contre moi. Et une phrase m'échappe.

\- Emménage ici...  
\- huh?  
\- Ouais... Reviens à la maison...  
\- Tu me le demandes enfin...  
\- Je prends ça pour un oui?  
\- Oui.

Heureux de s'être retrouvés, nous tombons rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

FIN. 

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. ^^  
A une prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! o/  
MlleRed.


End file.
